


Boring

by seungdandy



Category: BIGBANG - Fandom, Kpop - Fandom, TOPRI - Fandom
Genre: Comfort and love, Humor, M/M, Public Sex, Shy Seunghyun, age gap au, agressive Seungri, slight angst, topri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-17
Updated: 2016-12-17
Packaged: 2018-09-09 05:46:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8878303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seungdandy/pseuds/seungdandy
Summary: Seunghyun fears that his much younger lover is growing tired of him and is beginning to view him as (gasp) boring.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is a sequel to my Desperate Times fic which I originally wrote for the Bigbang Fic Fest.

Seungri walked over to join his boyfriend in front of the painting he was currently admiring, handing him a glass of champagne with a smile. "What? What's that look for?" Seunghyun chuckled turning away from Seungri's gaze to look back at the Jonas Wood before him. "What look? I'm just happy to see you." Seungri snaked an arm through Seunghyun's free arm, leaning in close to almost whisper in his ear. "I was only gone for two minutes." Seunghyun shivered all over, turning his head to regard his boyfriend's face. "Have I ever told you how happy I was that my date stood me up that night?" Seungri's smile grew as his eyes flashed playfully. "Mmm hmm... you have... several times. Have I ever told you that I was going to slip you my number whether he showed or not because I thought you were so hot?" Seunghyun licked his lips nervously, hand holding the champagne glass trembling slightly. "Seungri... don't tease me in public like this. Not here... not now." Seungri giggled, taking a large sip from his own glass. "Who's teasing? I mean it... you're smoking hot Seungie and you're all mine." Seunghyun's face broke out into a pleased smile. "And you're all mine as well." Seungri leaned in to place a soft kiss against his lover's lips. "Definitely... all yours." Seunghyun's ears turned bright red as he coughed to cover up his embarrassed state. "Shall we continue on?" Seungri's lips curved up into a wicked smirk as he raised a questioning brow. "Seungie? Really... right here in the gallery? You exhibitionist you." Seunghyun looked confused for a moment until he caught on and nearly dropped his champagne glass. "Exhibitionist? What are you... oh god... Seungri... stop... please... you... you know I... I can't..." Seungri giggled, throwing his head back. "Seriously Seungie... I'm not complaining but it's usually me that initiates the sex in public." Seunghyun's entire face was red and he couldn't even look at Seungri for fear of breaking out in a cold sweat. "Seungri..." Seungri kissed his cheek with a giggled. "When can we leave?" Seunghyun groaned, knowing he was fighting a losing battle. "It's my gallery... I need to stay." Seungri husked into Seunghyun's ear. "Men's room?" Seunghyun crumbled like a sandcastle in the pounding surf. "I'll text my driver." 

"Seunghyun... there you are." The couple turned around at the sound of Youngbae's voice. "Hello Seungri. How are you?" Seungri smiled keeping his arm looped tightly with Seunghyun's. "I'm great thanks. How are you?" Youngbae smiled in a friendly way. "I'm fine thanks. Hyorin is around someplace as well as Jiyong and Kiko. Ah... here they all are... perfect timing. Maybe we can all go out for a drink together?" Seunghyun smiled politely at his longtime friend, pocketing his phone in the process. "That sounds nice... thank you." He looked over at Seungri with raised eyebrows. "What do you think Seungri? Would you like to join them for a drink?" Seungri scanned Seunghyun's friends quickly, his eyes resting for the briefest of moments on Jiyong then smiled sweetly at his lover. "Whatever you like Seungie. You know I go with the flow." Youngbae clapped Seunghyun on the back before he took his wife's hand to head toward the exit. "Sounds like it's all settled." As the group walked ahead of them, Seungri leaned over whispering to Seunghyun. "So close to escaping." Seunghyun chuckled, placing a quick kiss onto the younger man's lips. "You're not mad are you?" Seungri shook his head, stealing one last kiss. "Of course not Seungie. Just don't drink too much... I'll be wanting you even more later." Seunghyun's ears were bright red as they gathered their coats to leave. 

"I can't believe you didn't unload those stocks when I told you to. Now they're tanking and you stand to lose a bundle." Seunghyun rolled his eyes as he poured more wine into both his and Seungri's glasses. "I'm not worried about it. The market fluctuates. What's down today will be up tomorrow. It's the nature of the beast. You can't worry about every penny, Jiyong." Jiyong snorted, leaning back in the booth to wrap an arm around his wife. "This is true. No investment is ironclad either. We should meet to go over your financial situation though. I've got some really great things I could show you." Youngbae leaned forward, nodding in agreement. "He really whipped my investments into shape. Hyo and I don't need to worry about a thing now." Seunghyun frowned over at him. "Did you need to worry before?" Youngbae shrugged, chuckling slightly. "Not really, no. I just feel more settled now. We finalized our will and the kids are all taken care of. I feel better knowing that if Hyo and I are gone no one can touch the kids money." Seunghyun sighed, running a hand through his hair. "I don't really have that issue but I see your point." Kiko set her drink down looking over at Seunghyun. "What about your nephew? Don't you want to provide for him?" Jiyong raised a brow, smirking over at his wife. "Dear, I don't think it's fashionable to refer to him as his nephew... age gap aside." Kiko blinked over at him then giggled as she caught on, casting a glance over at Seunghyun and Seungri with a mischievous look. "I meant Yuen Jun not..." 

Youngbae cleared his throat hoping to avoid any further awkwardness from the situation that had suddenly arisen. "Seungri... isn't your club opening up soon?" Seungri looked up from studying his cocktail napkin. "Yes... in two weeks actually. I'm pretty excited about it." Seungri glanced over at Seunghyun. "We both are I guess." Jiyong raised a brow as he observed the couple. "I don't think I can recall seeing Seung in a club in what? A good fifteen years unless you count cigar and scotch bars as clubs." Seunghyun laid a hand on Seungri's thigh under the table to let him know he was with him one hundred percent. "Actually Jiyong, Seungri has taken me to several clubs with him. It's... I've had a lot of fun." Jiyong opened his mouth to speak but Kiko interrupted him. "I'm looking forward to it. It sounds like it's going to be a pretty exciting opening." Jiyong frowned over at her. "How would you even know that?" Kiko smiled nervously, shooting a look at Seunghyun. "We got an invitation... remember? I mentioned it to you." Jiyong thought about it then nodded. "Oh right... Monkey Mansion." Seungri smiled over at him saccharin sweet. "It's museum... Monkey Museum. I hope that you all can come." Hyorin smiled over at Seungri. "Youngbae's been practicing his moves already." Youngbae nodded, laughing at himself. "I may not be as smooth as I used to be, but I can still bust a move." Seunghyun chuckled along with him. "Bae... even I know that nobody says that anymore." 

Seungri stood at the sink brushing his teeth when Seunghyun joined him in the bathroom. "Mind if I join you?" Seungri slid over to give him room, not saying a word. When Seungri finished with his teeth, he left the bathroom still without uttering a word and Seunghyun watched him go as a nervous pit grew in his stomach. Seunghyun proceeded to wash up and once he'd finished he joined Seungri in the bedroom where he was reclining in their comfortable bed. Sliding in beside him, Seunghyun set his glasses onto the nightstand. "Seungri... is anything wrong? You've been awfully quiet since we left the lounge. Is it that stupid comment that Jiyong made because if it is..." Seungri shook his head, leaning over to give his lover a kiss. "I never pay much attention to what he says." Seunghyun gave him a puzzled look. "Then what is it? Normally you chat the entire ride home." 

Seungri let out a long exhale of breath, running his fingers through his blond hair. "I'm sorry Seungie. It's just sometimes being around those older people just bores me." Seunghyun froze... the phrase older people screaming in his brain as Seungri went on. "It's not that I don't like your friends, because I do... just some more than others. Is that bad?" Seunghyun shook his head still mulling over the idea that maybe Seungri might be getting tired of being with someone who was so much older. "No... I understand not everybody clicks." Seungri smiled softly as he scooted closer to Seunghyun, hugging him around the waist and planting a kiss on his lips. "We click though, don't we?" Seunghyun gave him a half hearted smile as he ran a hand up and down Seungri's back. "I'd like to think so." Seungri giggled as he straddled his lover's waist. "Of course we do. You never bore me." Seunghyun exhaled a shaky breath at the feeling of Seungri's body on top of his own. "Seungri... please don't try and change the subject. You know how weak I am for you." Seungri grinned down at him, raising his brows cheekily. "I'm not trying to change anything and I'm just as weak for you, Seungie. I thought we were finished discussing your boring friends." Seungri ground his growing erecetion down onto Seunghyun's own. "I thought we'd moved on to bigger and better things." Seunghyun reached up to cup Seungri's face as they began to kiss wildly. That was the last time that Seunghyun thought about the age gap again that night. 

"Daesung, can I ask you a non business related question?" Daesung looked up from the documents in his hand with a raised brow. "Is this going to be like the time we discussed that documentary that you watched for half an hour because I don't think I really care that much about the worlds largest rodent." Seunghyun leaned back in his chair, face thoughtful. "They're called capybaras which you would have known if you had only looked at the link I'd sent you." Daesung looked back down at the documents in his hands. "Yeah... that's assuming I give a rat's ass... even a giant rat's ass." Seunghyun rolled his eyes, shaking his head. "They're not rats, they're just in the rodent family. Which is beside the point because my question has nothing to do with the capybara. Daesung... do you think I'm too old for Seungri?" Daesung set the documents down onto Seunghyun's desk then sighed. "What brought this on?" Seunghyun shrugged, leaning forward onto his desk. "Something Seungri said about my friends being boring older people." Daesung grimaced. "Ouch. That sucks. Did you ask him about it?" Seunghyun cleared his throat, looking anywhere but at Daesung. "In a way. What if I'm starting to bore him too? What should I do?" Daesung thought about it, finally smiling over at Seunghyun. "Do something to seem younger." Seunghyun furrowed his brow, frowning over at his assistant. "Like what?" Daesung shrugged, looking lost. "How should I know? Viagra... Change the way you dress... Dye your hair... pierce something." Seunghyun stared at him, mouth open. "Alright... I'll do it." Daesung smirked over at him. "The viagra?" Seunghyun shot him a look, his ears going red. "No, not the viagra! I'll try some of those other things though. Thanks Daesung. Although you never actually answered my question." Daesung picked his documents back up. "Didn't I?" Seunghyun shook his head. "No, you didn't. Do you think I'm too old for Seungri?" Daesung stood up to leave. "A little. However, I've never seen you happier so what do I know?" 

Most Saturday mornings Seunghyun would wake up around 8:00, slip out of bed as quietly as possible so that he didn't wake his sleeping lover and head to the kitchen to make coffee. Eventually, around 9:00 when Seungri made his sleepy way out to join him, they'd cook breakfast together then either spend the day out or occasionally head right back to bed. Today when Seunghyun woke up at 8:00, he woke up alone for the first time since Seungri had moved in with him. Perplexed and maybe just a little concerned especially in light of his recent misgivings about their age difference, Seunghyun threw on his robe to go and find his missing lover. Seunghyun found him sitting on the couch wearing his boxers and a t-shirt with a cup of coffee and his laptop, looking stressed out. "Seungri? Is everything alright?" Seungri looked up, surprised to see him standing there. "Seungie... I didn't hear you come in. I didn't wake you, did I?" Seunghyun sat beside his lover on the couch. "No, but how long have you been out here?" Seungri took a large gulp of coffee then shrugged. "I'm not sure. I couldn't sleep so I got up to check things over." Seunghyun looked over at the laptop Seungri was holding. "For the opening? Seungri everything is going to be great. You've done an excellent job with this club. It's going to be very popular, don't worry." 

Seungri ran a hand through his hair, eyes full of doubt. "It's just... I've never done anything like this before. What if the club is a flop? What if I fail?" Seunghyun removed the laptop from Seungri's hold, placing it onto the coffee table. "Seungri, listen to me please... even if this club is a flop... which I don't think it will be... but even if it is... so what? It's not you that's a failure... ever. You don't think I haven't had my share of businesses go belly up for whatever reason? I honestly don't think that will happen here though. You've done your research, made it a chic atmosphere, brought in state of the art lighting and sound systems... it's going to be a huge hit." Seungri leaned his head onto Seunghyun's shoulder, eyes closing. "I hope you're right Seungie. I don't want to let you down." Seunghyun smiled softly, wrapping an arm around Seungri's shoulders. "You could never let me down. I love you. You need your sleep though... you're beginning to look like a panda." Seungri chuckled weakly as he began succumbing to sleep. "Pandas are cute." Seunghyun dropped a kiss onto his boyfriend's temple. "They are... and so are you." Seungri sighed, breathing becoming even. "Seungie?" Seunghyun hummed in response. Seungri continued. "Love you." Seunghyun smiled as Seungri drifted off... it wasn't often that Seungri showed his vulnerability. Not that Seunghyun wanted his young lover to feel insecure, but he loved these rare moments when Seungri showed this side of himself and as much as he loved his sexy side... taking care of him was his very favorite thing to do. 

"Seungie... what's this?" Seungri had just emerged from the shower and was about to get ready for his club's opening when he noticed a gift bag on the bed. Seunghyun cleared his throat awkwardly, trying to look nonchalant. "It's no big deal. I just got you a little something for tonight." Seungri picked up the bag with a large smile upon his lips, shaking his head as he walked closer to his boyfriend. "Seungie... you really shouldn't have. I mean you've given me so much already." Seunghyun dropped down to sit on the bed feeling more nervous than he had when he'd asked Seungri to live with him. "It's nothing... really. Just a... couples gift. Isn't that all the rage now? I thought this would be... fun... if we both..." Seungri's eyebrows climbed higher the more Seunghyun stammered out and he finally couldn't take it any longer and just pulled out the tissue paper to reveal the contents of the bag. "No my god! You did not do this all on your own!" Seunghyun's ears were flaming red as Seungri pulled out the two matching pairs of tiny pink briefs... both with a panda face on the behind. "I can explain.... I thought... and Daesung said... I'm sorry." Seungri had slipped his pair on while Seunghyun was sliding down his shame spiral. "How do they look? These are so hot, but I'm confused... why did Daesung tell you to buy them?" Seunghyun blinked over at his lover, eyes bugging out at the sight of him in those pink briefs. "Uh... Daesung? He... no he... he didn't. He told me to pierce something or dye my hair but I just couldn't Seungri... I'm sorry." 

Seungri frowned, sitting down beside the older man. "Why would he tell you to do those things?" Seunghyun stood up, pacing the floor. "Because... you're starting to think I'm boring and I need to seem younger so I don't lose you." Seungri folded his arms across his naked chest frown becoming more pronounced. "Who the fuck told you that bullshit? Was it Jiyong because that guy really gets on my nerves." Seunghyun shook his head, looking uncertain. "Let's just do this another time. It's your big night and I don't want to ruin it. Just forget about it." Seungri stood up, walking until he was inches from his boyfriend. "Seungie... please talk to me. I love you." Seunghyun sighed, running a hand through his hair. "The last time we had drinks with my friends you said that they bored you and called them older people." Seungri furrowed his brow, clearly confused. "So?" Seunghyun let out an exasperated puff of air. "So? Seungri they are my contemporaries... how do you suppose that makes me feel?" Seungri continued to look confused momentarily. "But Seungie, I didn't mean you. You're nothing like those people. You're fun..." Seungri smiled as he wrapped his arms around Seunghyun's neck causing the older man to tremble slightly. "interesting... sexy and never ever boring. How could you think I meant you? You're my everything... I love you." Seunghyun melted like snow in July, leaning closer to Seungri for a deep kiss. "I'm sorry Seungri. I love you too." Seungri pulled away with a smirk. "Now let's get you in those pink panda briefs. You're so naughty... I just know we'll be christening my club tonight in more ways than one." Seunghyun blushed furiously. "Seungri... you know I don't like sex in public spaces... please don't tease me." Seungri turned to wiggle his panda clad ass at him. "You should have thought of that before you bought us these." 

"Hey Seung... this place is fabulous." Seunghyun smiled as he leaned closer to Daesung to hear him over the loud pulsing music which his boyfriend was currently spinning from the DJ booth. "I know... Seungri did a great job." Daesung raised his drink in salute. "Well... congratulations to you both." Seunghyun shifted around uncomfortably on his feet. "Thank you." Daesung side eyed his boss and close friend. "Are you alright?" Seunghyun looked over at him, shifting around again. "Hmm... yeah... I'm good. Would you excuse me please?" Daesung didn't even get his response out before Seunghyun was off to the men's room, swiveling his butt around as discreetly as he could along the way. Luckily Seungri had spared no expense when he designed his club's interior... even in the restrooms. From the marble countertops, opulent sinks, imported tile flooring and, thankfully for Seunghyun at the moment, the full length doors on each stall to afford more privacy to each club goer. Locking the door behind himself, Seunghyun breathed out a sigh of relief and swiftly began to unfasten his trousers. When he purchased these tiny pink briefs he really hadn't given much thought to wearability. It's not that they were uncomfortable per se it was more like they were more stimulating than he had bargained for. Couple the fact that they hugged him in all the right places in all the right ways with thoughts of Seungri wearing the exact same thing and moving so enticingly as he spun the mix on full display for Seunghyun's hungry eyes and he could barely contain himself... not to mention the tiny pink briefs having a difficult time containing him as well. His plan was a simple one... spend some time alone away from Seungri to cool down then go back out and plant his ass in a booth for the rest of the night.

"Seungie? Where are you?" Seunghyun cringed at the sound of his boyfriend's voice but he remained silent. "Seungie... Daesung told me that you're in here. What's wrong?" Seunghyun cursed his assistant and vowed to fire him on Monday as he slipped the lock off the door. Seungri stepped inside looking worried as he reached up to feel Seunghyun's forehead for any sign of fever. "Are you sick? Daesung said that you rushed away suddenly." Seunghyun backed away slightly, brushing his lover's touch off as a cold sweat broke out on his neck. "I... I'm good. Just a little... uh... a little..." Seungri tilted his head stepping closer to Seunghyun as he began to understand the dilemma his boyfriend faced. "Seungie... let me help you out." Seunghyun backed away until his back hit the wall, a look of fear in his eyes. "I'm... I'm... what?" Seungri smirked, letting his arms snake up around Seunghyun's neck. "These briefs you bought for us sure are stimulating... or maybe it's just being around each other that's doing it." Seunghyun's mouth dropped opened briefly. "No... it's not that... it's... it's..." Seungri furrowed his brow with a slight pout to his lip. "So you're not stimulated by me... is that it?" Seunghyun shook his head, eyes glued to Seungri's lips. "No... of course I am. It's just... you know I can't do that in here. It's hardly private." The club owner smiled sweetly, dropping a light kiss onto Seunghyun's lips. "That's what makes it more exciting. The way I see it we have two choices. We either satisfy each other now or remove these briefs for the rest of the night." Seunghyun began coughing as he processed what his boyfriend had said. "Remove... you mean... go without..." Seungri smirked raising his brows cheekily. "Yeah... commando." Seunghyun blanched, eyes saucer wide. "Doesn't that... that sounds painful." Seungri giggled, nuzzling Seunghyun's neck. "So option number one then?" 

Seunghyun's head hit the stall's wall, eyes squeezed shut tightly as Seungri stroked both of their cocks in his hand. "Seungie... open your eyes... look at me." Seunghyun shook his head, bottom lip held firmly between his teeth. "I... I... fuck... I can't." Seungri grinned, twisting his wrist just so to give Seunghyun more pleasure. "Please Seungie.... kiss me.. I need you." Seunghyun's body reacted to both Seungri's words and touch as he leaned closer to connect their mouths in a fiery kiss that had his young lover moaning as his hand squeezed their erections tightly. Seungri began to tremble as Seunghyun's own hands snaked down to grab the firm globes of his perky ass and began to knead rhythmically as he continued to work their slick cocks between them. That was it for Seungri... seeing his shy, reticent boyfriend losing his inhibitions sent him over the edge. The club owner pressed his face into Seunghyun's neck and groaned softly as he came between them. Seunghyun watched him with a hungry eye and when Seungri swiped up some of his own spunk with his free hand and licked it from his finger, Seunghyun's eyes rolled back into his skull and he let out a deep satisfied grunt adding his own spunk to the mix. 

Twenty minutes later they joined Seunghyun's friends for a drink out in the club. "Is everybody having a good time?" Youngbae smiled happily, face covered in a sheen of sweat. "This place is fabulous Seungri. Hyo and I have been dancing up a storm." Seungri signaled a waitress and ordered a bottle of champagne for the table on the house. "I'm so glad you're enjoying it." Jiyong and Kiko were sitting in the booth sipping on their drinks looking fashionable. "I have to say Seungri, it does look like a lucrative business venture. My only critique would be you may want to screen your clientele a bit more closely." Seunghyun looked around the club wondering what Jiyong meant. "This crowd seems fine to me. A good mix of people I think." Jiyong scoffed, glancing with a conspiratorial air towards his wife. "If you say so. I just find it unsavory to use the men's room while two people are obviously engaging in some sort of sexual act. If I were you, I'd install some kind of surveillance system in there. That would be a deterrent." Seungri raised a brow in surprise. "I really don't think that's legal Jiyong. Aren't you a lawyer?" Jiyong rolled his eyes, picking up a glass of champagne. "Then either get rid of those full length doors or hire an attendant. That should stop the perverts." Seungri raised his glass in salute. "You might have something there. Excuse me everyone, I have to check on the bar." Daesung watched him go then leaned over to Seunghyun's ear. "You've been awfully quiet." Seunghyun shrugged, glancing at his assistant. "Have I?" Daesung raised a brow in question. "Something you'd like to share?" Seunghyun smiled sweetly, moving to slide out of the booth. "I like the men's room just the way it is." Daesung's mouth fell opened as he realized just what he was implying. "No fucking way."


End file.
